


Dagger of the Mind

by Misterkingdom



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Violent Sex, please heed these warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterkingdom/pseuds/Misterkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Wait, Bull. All that rot you said about hacking people."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yeah?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You do like it?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Oh, yes. Finding someone who needs killing and just taking them apart, brutally and skillfully, so their last living thought is realizing that I'm stronger and smarter than they are? Yeah, I like that a lot.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"That's weird." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I didn't say it was healthy. Look, I can either press those feelings down until I snap and hurt someone I care about or we can go find some bad guys who need to die.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dagger of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electriczombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriczombie/gifts).



“Yeah, so you drag me out here away from my tent at awful hours of the morning so we can go berry picking.”

“It is not berry picking, it is herbs. More specifically, it is healing herbs.” Solas said. “I will have you pick them with me since you seem to aim your face at violence instead of away from it.”

“You should've let me die.”

“Do not be dramatic, Iron Bull. These are the wages of what you wrought.” Solas picked a bundle of elf roots. He put them tenderly inside the basket Iron Bull held. “We may stop if you wish to eat.”

“I do. I was gonna ask if apostates whatevers eat but, yeah. I’m hungry.”

The black water breathed brittle wind and sent waves against the dead shore. The dimmed sky bled gold just over the dream space where sky met the dark line of ocean and gave birth to the horizon. Solas unbundled a fading tapestry and covered the breaking grass.

He sat crossed legged on the end of it before spreading out his arms. “You may sit.”

Iron Bull took the basket off his back and joined Solas. The sea was smeared until he squinted. He moved to sit with his back against the horizon as Solas gathered plates from his woven bag. The tapestry they sat on spilled out the smell of sage into the wind and turned Iron Bull’s stomach. He was never good with otherworldly things.

“Why do you turn your back on the splendor of the indefinite? The sea was here before all life was created. It will no doubt be here after we all burn out like so many candles. We are a mere blink in time—“

“Allergies, Solas, Allergies.”

“I see.” Solas sat a bowl in front of Iron Bull before unscrewing a small jeweled satchel at his side and poured something thick and green into the bowl. He pulled back and did the same to his own. The soup was still and scentless.

“Where's the meat?”

“I do not partake in meat.”

“I do and you knew I was coming.”

“I was tempted to find meat but I found a shaded tree and dreamed instead. It led to an epiphany: why destroy? We kill enough as is.”

“You fell asleep, didn’t you?”

“Yes.” Solas said. “Though, never matter: This will fill us for half the day.”

“Is it good?”

“It’s filling.”

“So no?”

“If you do not wish to eat it, we will travel back to camp and you can find food there.”

“Nah, I bet it’s…healthy.”

“There is that.” Solas filled a cup at sat it next to Iron Bull. The liquid was green as well.

“This is weird tea right?”

“I detest tea.” Solas sipped his own cup. “It is a concoction of my own. I added a baser taste for you.”

“Meat?”

“No. Booze.” Solas said. “Why would meat—never mind. Let us eat before the sun fully rises. I would like to watch it uninterrupted.”

“Booze? You do care.” Iron Bull knocked it back, draining the substance. The drink was bland and only had a hint of the familiar burn of booze. He rubbed his hand on the back of his mouth. He picked up the delicate clay bowl and knocked it back as well. Solas watched him through his whole meal and filled Iron Bull’s drink and bowl again. Iron Bull repeated his process before denying Solas’s third attempt at feeding him.

“I trust it was enjoyable?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Solas smiled behind his bowl as he sipped. The apostate’s umber skin shimmered in the blooming day. His thick tea colored ropes of hair fell to his back. The curve of his strong jaw moved as he drained the last of his soup. He put the bowl down and stretched out his strong, rough hands. He was lost in the many earth colored rags he wore. He watched Iron Bull with his sage green eyes. _Break the arm, break the staff, or use it to crush his trachea._

“I am no threat to you.” Solas said.

“Yeah, I know—wait, you don’t do that weird crap the kid does, do you?”

“No. I read expressions. I am an Elf and an Apostate. I must anticipate the dagger’s in men’s smiles so I may anticipate their attack.” Solas said. “It is like what you were doing when you appraised me just now."

"Oh."

Solas watched him for a second too long before speaking again. "You are seeking out violence."

“I don't have to seek out violence. It seeks me out and I kill it."

“And you feel better for it?”

“Every time I kill, I know it’s not me, you guys, or the Inquisitor dying.” Iron Bull said. "Call it incentive."

"The things we tell ourselves to justify our own ends."

"And what does that mean?"

“You seek revenge. The Chargers—“

“Hey, the Chargers died as heroes for the good of the mission.”

“I never said otherwise.” Solas said. “Though you use their deaths as permission to revel in the carnage. It releases years of pent up energy living under the regime of the Qun."

"I shoulda known you had other reasons for bringing me out here." Iron Bull said. "I'm in control, Elf, you would know if I wasn't."

“You are not. You fear exploding in negative energy and hurting someone you care about, which is now the Lady Inquisitor, is it not?”

“Watch it or I’ll show you negative energy.”

“That’s what I would expect a mindless, soulless drone to say.” Solas said. “The Lady Inquisitor is an Elf. We may seem different but we all have one truth among us no matter the clan: we dislike violence. You frightened her away from you with your growing malevolence. When this conversation is over, I may comfort her. She deserves someone tender."

Iron Bull’s grip is large enough to wrap around the Apostate’s neck and have his thumb and forefinger meet in the elf’s nape. The elf didn’t reach for his staff. Instead he wrapped both of his hands around Bull’s wrist. Iron Bull stood up, taking Solas with him. The Elf hung inches above the ground and was as still as a ragdoll. He didn’t fight or squirm. Iron Bull wasn’t using his full strength but the apostate wasn’t using the multitude of options to incapacitate him.

“Wanna repeat that again?”

“If you come closer.”

“Yeah, you really don’t value your teeth, elf.” He squeezed until the apostate struggled for breath. He relaxed his grip and Solas gulped in air. He pulled until their faces were inches apart. The Apostate’s eyes flickered open. His lips were parted and his cheeks were tinged red. The wind no longer cooled Iron Bull’s skin due to the internal fire that consumed him. “Say it now.”

The black in the elf’s pupils spread until the feeble green was a thin ring. Solas’s mouth pressed against his. Iron Bull stilled as Solas bit his lower lip and pulled slightly. The apostate pulled back with his eyes closed.

“What the—“

“You are a beast. A mabari with a long leash who tells himself he is free. You're a sub servant monster, a slave assassin and a bound savage.” Solas said. He watched Iron Bull with a cold indifference. “You conquer and you are stronger than I am. I am at your mercy. Show me what you do with that power." 

“You’re askin' for it.”

“Attack, mabari, or can you not do anything that requires free will?”

“I will hurt you, Solas.”

“You will do nothing like you did nothing when the Chargers needed you.”

Iron Bull dropped Solas to the ground. The Elf seemed disoriented as Iron Bull kicked Solas’s knees apart before descending on him. Iron Bull was careful not to crush him—he didn’t want the elf to hurt, not yet anyway. They met in a bruising kiss as Solas scratched his nails down Bull’s chest.

“The Watchword is 'Benedict'.” Iron Bull gripped the Solas’s ropes of hair and tipped his head back before scraping his teeth on the side of the Elf’s face.

“I do not expect you to heed it, drone.” Solas said. His grin looked like a grimace before he bit Iron Bull’s chin.

Iron Bull was surprised by the pinch. He retaliated by gripping Solas’s hair even tighter and guiding him on to his stomach. He wasted no time tearing the rope that held up the apostate’s leggings. Iron Bull unhooked his own belt before reaching under Solas and gripping his throat to steer him into his lap.  Solas’s fingernails bit in to the side of Iron Bull’s thighs while tipping his head back. Iron Bull's tongue was wide enough to cover the side of Solas’s face as he licked up it. The apostate tasted of the salt of sweat. Solas could fit only two of Iron Bull’s fingers in his mouth. Iron Bull breathed out against the sharp pang of lust at the apostate’s warm, wet mouth. He caught Solas’s ear between his teeth before he pulled his wet fingers out of the apostate’s mouth with a wet pop. He pushed Solas to his knees. The apostate caught himself and balanced himself with hands. Iron Bull yanked Solas’s leggings down to his knees before sticking his wet finger in him.

Solas gasped out something elven while clawing in the tapestry.

“Yeah, I know it hurts.” Iron Bull said as he added another finger and twisted it, causing the apostate to yell. “It was meant to.”

Iron Bull kept working Solas until the apostate relaxed. He moved back and pulled his own pants to his knees before covering Solas’s body with his own, careful not to put his full weight on the apostate. Iron Bull’s large hands were in front of Solas's thin ones as he positioned himself against the apostate's before pushing in slowly until he bottomed out.

Solas’s pained cry spread across the dead shore though it filtered to the back of Iron Bull consciousness. He was lost in the tight clench of the apostate’s body. The knots of Solas’s hair scratching against his chest itched pleasure through him. Solas is thin and vulnerable under him. He could break the apostate just by leaning on him too hard. That sent a dark thrill through him, to imagine taking what he wanted from Solas and the apostate couldn’t do anything but softly cry under his power. It was freeing to know how much control he had over him.

He began a steady, deep thrusting as Solas tried to stop from crying out with every rock of his hips. “Yell.”

“No.”

Iron Bull’s nerves hit a high point of pleasure at Solas’s subtle rebellion. He licked up the length of the apostate’s face again before pressing the side of his face against Solas’s sticky one. “Give me what I want.”

“Never.” Solas’s voice was shaky. Iron Bull picked up his pace. Solas was louder, but not in the way he needed. He sat back on his knees, taking the apostate with him. Iron Bull put his hands under both Solas’s thighs, enjoying the way his fingers almost wrapped all the way around the apostate’s thighs. Iron Bull laid fully back without taking his cock out of the tight apostate. When his back touched the faded tapestry and he watched the overcast sky, he spread Solas’s thighs wider. Solas struggled for a bit as Iron Bull felt pleasure at the fact the apostate couldn’t break his vice grip. He held Solas still as he took him hard enough to revel in the apostate’s harsh breathing and crying out. He was getting closer with every scream of pleasure from Solas’s lips. He was soon on the cusp, but he needed to see Solas’s face twisted with pain, pleasure and humiliation. Iron Bull stopped moving and pushed Solas off. He got up and flipped the apostate on to his back.

Solas’s lips were parted in harsh gasps as his chest heaved. His eyes were clenched shut as his cheeks were tinged red from exertion. His arms were limp above his head like a delicious main course. His body was sullied with scratches and clouds of bruises. He was vulnerable, helpless. Iron Bull rip his throat with his claws and watch him bleed until he stained the grass. He could finish inside him and snap his neck, leaving him debauched for all to see. He could do anything to him. The knowledge ate into the worst parts of himself. He shuddered in pleasure. It’s something he hasn’t had in years—to let go without repercussions.

“Wanna say it?” _Don’t say it._

Solas opened his misty green eyes and scanned his gaze up from Iron Bull’s abdomen until he met his eye. “That is a curious question, Iron Bull.” He breathed out.

“Yeah?”

“You need to make me say it. I will give you nothing.”

Iron Bull’s stomach tightened as he gripped Solas’s hip hard enough to bruise. He leaned forward until one of the apostate’s thighs were against his hips. He trapped Solas’s wrist above his head with one hand and stuffed his thumb in the apostate’s mouth with the other. He slammed in again, his thumb muffling Solas’s screams. He continued a rough pounding that inched them across the ground, wrinkling the tapestry. Solas was soft and Iron Bull got a thrill out of hoarding the ~~treasure~~ pleasure.

He took his thumb out of Solas’s mouth to revel in the love-sick noises. Wetness trailed down the apostate’s cheek as spit slicked up his chin. The image was enough to send him over the edge as he stilled and released into the hot clench of Solas’s body. The apostate’s wrist bended in his grip as he cried out as Iron Bull pushed deeper.

Iron Bull came back to himself with guilt gnawing at his stomach. He pulled back to sit on his knees.

“I’m sorry.” Iron Bull said breathlessly.

Solas struggled to sit up. When he got into position, he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. “I’m not.”

“What?”

“Your negative energy has been released.”

“Wait, what?"

"Do you feel the difference?"

He felt like he had come up for breath right when his lungs were going to burst. "I don't know."

The sun pressed down above them as Iron Bull pulled himself together. Solas had a small smirk as he gathered their broken bowls and wrapped them in the tapestry. He grabbed his staff before stretching.

"Do not do this to anyone else."

"I...won't." Iron Bull said. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. I can take it here."

"Here?"

"Where do you think we are?"

Iron Bull looked around the flickering landscape as his chest tightened. "Oh, c'mon!"

"We will speak more when you wake up." Solas smiled in deference. "Goodbye, Iron Bull."

Iron Bull sat up. The rain rattled like pearls on his tent as the cold air seeped through the thin material under him. He squinted in the predawn dark, trying to gather his bearings. His lower abdomen ached and the front of his pants were stiff. He fell back down to his pad and rubbed his temples. _Crap_.

"Crap."

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I wrote this for [Electriczombie's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/electriczombie) birthday. She gave me a present as well because now I love Iron Bull/Solas. The watchword "Benedict" is courtesy of her as well because 'eggs'. That was her explanation  
> 2) Plushyrobot has been great like usual. She introduced me to concept art Solas. Look at him [here](http://i255.photobucket.com/albums/hh146/InvaderMAL/tumblr_nigfqoHZkY1qdx71ao1_1280_zpsaoyd15o2.png) and [here](http://i255.photobucket.com/albums/hh146/InvaderMAL/Solas_zpsxcvuhbw0.jpg)  
> 3) The title is from 'The Tragedy of Macbeth' by William Shakespeare.  
> 4) The summary is from an in game conversation between Sera and Iron Bull.  
> 5) I don't know why this is so violent. I've been in a bitter mood lately so I guess I've taken it out on my fanfictions.  
> 6) Un-beta'd because I was too embarrassed to show plushyrobot the final draft.  
> 7) Thanks for reading!


End file.
